


Reciprocation

by Rebblespebbles



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Also I'm terrible with titles, Don't expect this to be good, F/M, Fluff, It's fucking March, My First AO3 Post, Super late Valentine's Day fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 16:17:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10136027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebblespebbles/pseuds/Rebblespebbles
Summary: Kaede has a hard time confessing her feelings for a certain dark haired boy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It is March  
> ...  
> Happy Valentine's day??????

 Kaede slammed her head down onto the desk. “Dammit!” She thought. How was she EVER going to get her feelings across now?

 

 Originally she wanted to wow Shuichi with a beautiful, complex and romantic piano piece. However, every time the thought of him entered her mind… that silky, dark hair that she would kill to run her fingers through… _those green eyes she could just get lost in for hours…_ her fingers seize up, and her usually masterful skills drain right out of her ears.

 

 So, Kaede settled on writing a letter, like any normal person would on Valentine's day, but now she can't even get that right! She pulled her head back up and looked at what she had.

 

    _Shuichi,_

 

 

 FUCK. She looked over to her left, at the alarm clock. 6:48 P.M. February 14th. Time was running out. A bundle of stress and anxiety formed a lump in her throat. What was she going to do now?

**She'll wing it.**

 

With newfound determination, she raised herself up and took a deep breath. “You can do this, Kaede.” She thought. “You can do this.”

 

She left her room and tried to ignore all the vicious thoughts of all the possible words Shuichi could use while rejecting her. Thank God she didn't run into Ouma, because only the aforementioned God knows how much he would tease her about this. Soon, she found herself standing In Front of Shuichi’s room. She nervously brought up her shaking hands, and knocked on the door. “ _ A-Ah! Just a minute!” _ Kaede could never get enough of that voice.

 

 She could hear shuffling noises, like he's doing something with paper. Then, Kaede was greeted with that beautiful face of his. “Oh! Kaede!” He blurted out, his face… red? “Um… Would you mind waiting out here for another minute?” He said with a meek, almost scared voice.

 

 "Uh, sure. No problem.”

 

 Shuichi slammed his door shut, and the frantic shuffling sounds returned.

 

 What's going on? Kaede couldn't even fathom what Shuichi was doing or why. Before she had the time to think up a reason, however, Shuichi's door snapped open only a little. Out of the opening slid a pink letter,  sealed by a heart sticker. _Oh my fucking god._

 

__

 No… surely he's too shy to admit to his TRUE love and wants Kaede to deliver this to them for him… right? She weakly grabbed onto the other end. “Who's this for?”.  “You.” He let go, and she took the letter as Shuichi left the door slightly open.

 

_Holy shit._ There wasn't any denying it then. He… She tore open the letter.

 

  _Kaede,_

_I feel we've become great friends during our time at Hope’s Peak. Though… I think my feelings may extend further than that. I'm sorry, my feelings for you are hard for me to put to words, though it's definitely romantic. Love. I guess that was easier than I was making it for myself, yes._

_I love you, Kaede._

 

She couldn't believe her eyes! A mix of positive emotions flooded through Kaede. Shuichi loved her! The door creaked open until Shuichi was finally visible.

 

 “I understand if you don't reciprocate my feelings. It's just-” his speaking was interrupted by Kaede sprinting into his chest and wrapping her arms around him. “Um..” the blushing mess formerly known as Shuichi Saihara sputtered out, “D-does… does this-this mean, it's a-”

 

 "YES!” Kaede yelled out. She said yes a few more times, becoming gradually more muffled each time from her burying her face in Shuichi’s chest. Shuichi couldn't really muster up anything else to say, so he simply wrapped his arms around her as well.

 

 "I love you, Kaede."

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's currently 2:10 am, so if this is a jumbled, unorganized mess, blame my terrible sleep schedule. NOOt NOOt de WOot dooT.


End file.
